


Rainy Night

by NovemberFlower



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Late Night Writing, M/M, Rain, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberFlower/pseuds/NovemberFlower
Summary: A cold breeze blew, making the both of them shiver and move slightly closer...
Relationships: Lee Juyeon & Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake, english isn't my first language. And honestly, I just miss more juric stories here :(

The sky was cloudy all day, Juyeon should expect that it would rain today, he really should , but he didn't.  
And now here they were, completely soaked, sitting at the bus stop all cuddled up against each other.

"This sucks" Eric declared.

"Don't have to tell me twice" said juyeon.

To make it even worse,a cold breeze blew, making the both of them shiver and move slightly closer.  
Eric rubbed his hands together and blew on them.  
"wow, my hands are really cold" he said, and juyeon just hummed in response.

"I said, wow my hands are REALLY cold"  
He shifted a little, trying to make himself more comfortable, even though it was really difficult to do so when he had wet jeans on.

"Yes, I heard you Eric"  
Said juyeon, trying to sound indifferent, but the corners of his lips turning up said otherwise.

Eric, on the other hand, continued to talk. " You know... It would be really great if someone would... I don't know, maybe hold my hand or something"

"Well, sucks for you then" said juyeon, now just dying to laugh at Eric's reaction. Red cheeks from the cold,with a little scowl and pout on his face, like he couldn't believe juyeon would deny him that, he was just too cute too handle.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, no need to pout, come on" Juyeon said while searching for Eric's hand.

"Ah, finally warm now" Eric said, the scowl and pout long forgotten, now replaced with a little smile.

Juyeon then leaned and whispered in his ear "I think you were fine and just wanted to hold my hand"

At that eric blushed, but wished it could be hidden by the fact that it was cold.When he looked up he saw their bus coming, really saved by the bell.

" Sorry I can't hear you, the bus is too noisy!" He smiled while getting up.

Juyeon laughed and followed him into the bus,all the while never letting go of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
